F a l l i n g - U p
by N o c t i s u
Summary: [ Could this be the chance to change what I was afraid to change back then? ] Izaya and Shizuo are forced to go back to high school...this cant be good. Shizaya which means male x male and slight side pairing of Masaomi x Mikado


**A/N: Hey guise~ How you all been loves? Good I hope ; 3 ;! Whelp im kicking off the new year (rather late) with new updates and new stories~ I really wanted to make this an mpreg story but Im not sure if you guys would be ok with it, so if you feel itd be a good idea let me know, if not ill keep it normal and well Ive loved Shizaya since first watching DRRR! but just recently have I been REALLY into it. So go figure huh xD Now just a little hint and then ill stop talking but this will be possibly the only chapter Mikado will be talking in his point of view but its needed to start things off and then itll go back to normal POV okaas?~ Enjoy *winks***

* * *

**Mikado POV**

This was weird. Very weird. How did I stumble upon this again? I reread that one sentence over and over in my head and it still sounded like a load of bull to me.

_ Did you know Izaya and Shizuo havent finished their entire high school year?_

Now I read a lot of things on the forum of the dollars but this is the first that actually hit him as mind-boggling. I scratched the back of my head in slight confusion. Turning from my computer screen I glanced at my best friend and I'd hate to admit it but secret crush, Masaomi Kida. He was laying sideways on my bed mindlessly throwing up a baseball into the air. I forgot I had promised to go play with him during our last weeks of summer vacation, I mean I hadn't meant to intentionally forget I just..forgot. Yet instead of huffing dramatically and running to go flirt with other girls he opted on waiting for me to finish my work and then we'd go play later and it made my heart swell in happiness.

"Hey Kida-kun? Did Izaya and Shizuo complete their full four years of high school?" He gave me a raise of his blonde eye brows, flipping to sit upright on the bed.

"I heard they dropped out. Izaya because he got bored and Shizuo because he was close to being expelled but I havent heard anything about this recently...what brought this up Mikado?" He gave me a skeptical look that I had to try really hard to keep a straight face at. You see this site called the dollars...eh well its hard to explain but its an organization of sorts and I, Mikado Ryugamine am the creator and leader of this group. No one knows though something tells me Izaya might have an idea already and just chooses to keep it a secret but neither of my friends Masaomi or Anri know of it and id like to keep it that way for as long as I can. I shrugged and turned to type a reply to this person on the chat rooms, Id really like information from this person "Yaoi4life" so I hoped they replied back fast. I didn't want to keep Masaomi waiting that long.

"I was just curious, kinda hard to imagine them going to school at all you know? Shows they've had at least one normality in their life." I prayed to god that he would take that lie, which he did. He always did, and it made my chest twinge painfully. He flopped back on the bed with his arms wide.

"Ugh just the thought of that asshole going to school irritates me." You see for some reason I wasnt too sure of Masaomi really _really_ didn't like Izaya-san, I don't blame him though. Izaya had the personality of the dirtiest theif and the most cunning master mind around.

Ding!

Oh. Reply? I quickly scanned the new message and my eyes bulged wider and wider at every word.

"So...is it indefinite that you have to finish your full years of high school?" I used to be home schooled before this so I didnt quite know how the school system works here in Ikebukuro. I thought it ws ok if you dropped out, well I mean its not okay but I thought at the most you wouldnt have to worry about it anymore unless you wanted to go to college or get a job. Masaomi stiffled a yawn and used his hands as a pillow as he turned to his side facing me.

"Nah you gotta finish the whole set, whether you're old or not. They just don't enforce it as much but it's needed. Geez Mikado, Im sounding like the smart one today~" He gave me a teasing smile that I rolled my eyes affectionately at. If that was the case though...

"Ah I need to go make a call real quick Kida-kun!" I grabbed my cell phone and moved towards the front of my door.

"Awe but what about baseball Mikadoooo!?" He whined throwing his hands in the air exasperated. I chuckled.

"After this im all yours I promise." If I paid more attention I would have caught the blush spreading across his face but I had another agenda in mind at the moment. Quickly I looked through my contacts until I found the number I wanted. As I pressed the talk for the speed dial I blamed the fact that I craved a bit of excitement in my life for doing this. It wasnt my business so...why was I doing this?

"Hello~~ Celty can't make it to the phone right now, if you're an admirer of hers I suggest you hang up before I hunt you down and ki-"

"S-Shinra-san its Mikado..." He could be scary when he wanted to be and this proved it. I heard him breathe out in relief and then I heard him intake a sharp breath as I guessed Celty had elbowed Shinra in his side. I chuckled silently. It's amazing that even with Celty being a headless "monster" Shinra loved her so much and was so protective of her, I was truly happy for her and hoped she was as happy as I knew Shinra was.

"Sorry about that Ryugamine-kun, what can I do for you~?" His voice was as playful and inviting as ever. A total opposite from Shizuo and Izaya who were his friends since high school. Oh yeah speaking of.

"Yes um well I just heard Izaya and Shizuo havent finished their full four years of high school and uh well..."

"Oh that's right! Silly me how could I have forgotten. Theyre such trouble I swear.." He mumbled the last part and I figured he was talking to Celty.

"Well they had completed three years and I forgot they had one more year of school to take, unlike me who passed the whole full year with straight A's and then went to college and excelled even the professor's pretty cool right Celty...oh...you dont care? Awwwwe! You're always so cuute!" I raised an eyebrow at the phone. Is this what love turned you into? I looked back at the door while Shinra was gushing over Celty. Maybe...my feelings towards Masaomi arent love.

"I'll pass the message over but I don't know when would be a good time for them to start attending school again hmmm, I'll go look-"

"Our school starts up next week! A-and Masaomi and I will be starting our senior year so it'd be perfect for them to start with us and we'd keep an eye on them and such!" I practically yelled into the phone. Stupid! Why the hell was I so needy of excitement?! Was I truly that bored with life? The worst part is this whole time I could care less if the two of them got their full education or not but when they were both involved something was bound to happen. School was boring as heck since he didn't have class with Masaomi that year. I hoped we'd get the same class this time...

"You know that's actually a really good idea! Well now that that's settled, ill go tell the two knuckleheads~ Thank you for your time Mikado and again im sorry for the threat before, well I meant it but not towards you! I'll talk to you lat- oh Celty gives her goodbyes as well! So goodbye from us both! Dont be a stranger~" Shinra was so totally happy and I found myself being a bit jealous of him. He had like a dream life right now. We both hung up and I hung my head towards the ground. What did I just do? I stood up and dusted off any dirt that might've clung to my pants before I opened the door back into my apartment and finding it hard to contain my laughter when Masaomi fell out of the door with his hands cupped to his ear.

"Kida, snooping is very rude." I pointed a finger at him like a stern parent though I was positive he hadn't heard anything through his kinda door. Masaomi sat on his knees and hung his head low in a "dammit I tried hard not to get caught" type of way.

"Yeah Yeah love you too. Not like I heard anything though I _did_ really try, damn sound proofed doors? Such a pervert Mikado-kuuuun~" He wiggled his eyebrows at me and smiled that smile that made my heart melt. I grabbed my bag and a baseball bat and walked past him on the floor and walked outside.

"Whatever, are we gonna go play or what?" The tug on my arm gave me my answer as I was being led to the park by a happily chatting best friend. Though something told me I should tell him of the possible new students we have, there was also the more logical reason telling me to hold out on that bit of info. Would just make everything that more exciting~

* * *

**Ok so ta-da?~ good ; w ;?**


End file.
